The Arker Chronicles
The Arker Chronicles (commonly abbreviated as TAC) is the fifth major installment in the Fragmented Saga and spans over about three years. It revolves around the team Shadow's End and the possible awakening of the Dark Shadow, an evil entity originally created by the Great Beings. Conception The Arker Chronicles first went under the title, "The Order of Mata Nui" and then was changed to "The Order at War" and then was titled as "The Order of Heroes." Then it was changed into The Arker Chronicles in 2012. Invader39 had made nine episodes in the "Original Series" but then remade them due to them not having a script, he remade it into the current version. Episodes Book One: Shadow's End: 2014 Plot The first season of The Arker Chronicles is to get the audience to connect and get a feel for the characters and get a grip of the story. There are eight episodes, each written and directed by invader39. It fetures Arker, Implex, Skyer, Coltrix, and Kinla. They are tasked with find the Power Stones , made to act as keys to the Dark Shadow's resting place. They run into trouble along the way. And a force of darkness works aganist them, the Legion of Choas. They try and find the gems as well. The Order of Mata Nui tasks the five Toa with finding the gems before the Legion does. They are called Shadow's End. Production Episodes 1-6 were filmed in 2013, the others were filmed in early 2014. The script was completed on November 25, 2013. Filming was completed on January 14, 2014. Book Two: A Broken World: 2015 Plot Six months after Teridax took control of the Universe, Arker and his friends struggle to survive in a broken world. The Order has taken a turn for the worst, and help runs short, and hope is lost. Production Episodes are planned to be longer, running from 15–20 minutes. Most character models will also be updated. Filming is set to begin in April 2015 and wrap in June 2015. The book is set to be released in September 2015. Book Three: Balance: 2016 Plot This season takes place six months after the previous season. This season also takes place off Spherus Magna. Production At least six episodes of this series take place on the fictional island Akata. Episodes are planned to be 15–20 minutes. Filming is set to begin in August 2015 and continue until October 2015. The book is set to be released in Spring 2016. Characters Main *Arker *Implex *Skyer *Coltrix *Kinla *Iyre - Book 1 Guest; Book 2 Main Book 1 Recurring *Helryx - Also Book 2 *Echo - Also Book 2 *Orpheus - Also Book 2 *Shadow Skyer - Also Book 2 *Shadow - Also Book 2 *Velika *Frezon - Also Book 2 Book 2 Recurring *Chalka *Tayluu *Coprollex *Axis *Sinera *Mersery *Glonor *Niha To be added Guests *Landex *Artix Trivia *This was inspired by The Hydros Chronicles, and the Youtube Series Chronicles of the Chronicler, by Samspon1138. *Chalka belongs to , Tayluu belongs to , Coprollex belongs to , Mersery belongs to , Niha belongs to , and Glonor belongs to . *Their were originally 9 episodes in the "Original Series," but then was scrapped. Category:Series Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe